


All I Need, All I've Ever Needed Is You

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge word:- coat., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A little tag to S13.01. Dean is through grieving. It's time to put the past behind them. gen. Brotherly love.





	All I Need, All I've Ever Needed Is You

"What's going on with you, Dean?" Sam asked, preoccupation stamped on his gentle features.

:

The older man was sprawled on one of the library chairs, his head bowed, his gaze hidden from Sam, his coat tugged around him like a shield.

"You know what, Sammy. I'm fine. I want to be fine, and I am."

He lifted his gaze to meet Sam's eyes. "I'm though grieving, man. I've passed half my life suffering for others. This is where it stops."

:

"Dean. I.." Sam found himself at a loss with this turnaround. Not long ago, Dean had been mourning their latest dead.

:

"People make their own choices, Sammy. Kelly was warned. She decided to keep Lucifer's child. Cass made his own choices too. He let Lucifer out of the Cage and set Satan on the road to where we are now.

He should've known better. But I'm not gonna allow the wrong decisions they made weigh me down any further.

As for Mom, she wanted to get back into hunting, she knew the risks. Amara should never have brought her back in the first place. She was happy in her heaven with all her best memories of dad and us as kids

Now, they've left us holding the baby, literally. We didn't ask for this, none of it was our fault.

So, Sammy. You wanna know how I am. I'm okay."

:

He stared at his little brother, his eyes softening with love and affection. "I've still got the only person I ever needed standing right in front of me, and together we've got plenty of ass to kick."

He pulled Sam into tight hug. It had always been just the two of them, and despite others weaving in and out of their lives, it would always be that way.


End file.
